


Supernatural Gen_Big_Bang 2014: Graphics for "Without You (The Tears Dry)"

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Depression, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the graphics I`ve done for the 2014 Supernatural Gen_Big_Bang@Livejournal. The story is "Without You (The Tears Dry)" by spn_passenger (precious_passenger@AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Gen_Big_Bang 2014: Graphics for "Without You (The Tears Dry)"

  
**Title:** "Without You (The Tears Dry)"

  
**Written By:** spn_passenger (precious_passenger@AO3)

  
**Summary:** Sam makes an unexpected discovery about Dean. He's keeping a secret journal, in shape of series of cassettes, for times he wasn't feeling so well. Maybe he didn’t know Dean as well as he thought he did. But, suicide notes were the last thing on his mind.

  
**Rating:** R for depressing, suicidal thoughts, also mentions of self-harm.

  
**Warnings:** Depressing, suicidal thoughts, also mentions of self-harm. Set in season 8, spoilers for 9x03.

  
**LINK:** [Without You (The Tears Dry) ... CLICK CLICK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1711250/chapters/3644099)

Story Banner 

Banner 500x600 animated  


I`ve added an image of a black dog to the main banner. This was inspiered by this video: [I had a black dog, his name was depression @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiCrniLQGYc)

The video was surgested by spn_passenger, after watching it I knew I had to use a black dog. I`ve placed it on both, Sam & Dean, because both are affected by it.

These are a few (of the same) banner & wallpaper. I`ve used a quote sent to me by spn_passenger

Banner 500x600  


Banner 500x600 animated  


I`ve added the fire animation to the banner & wallpaper because of what happened the night Mary died.

wallpaper 1024x768  
  
---  
  
wallpaper 1024x768 animated  
  
---


End file.
